


Just a fling

by themysticalsong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not too long ago, they had been working together. He was her Doctor, flirting with her through the day, hearing her laughter fill the silences, counting the crinkles around her eyes as she did so, her hands swatting his away with an affectionate ‘idiot’. The strange babushka dolls she had thought would look great in his office, still adorn his desk. Wistfully tracing a finger along the glass frame of a picture of them, he shakes his head. It was long ago. Nothing more than a brief fling between two friends. And costars remaining friends after- well, after, was only a myth.</p><p>And it was fine. 32. He’s getting older. Should have had more sense than that. She is busy, and her daughter is definitely more important than him being childish. Even when the said daughter is away for a week with her father. Fine, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a fling

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Matt's birthday; just never got around to posting it here. Hope you like it! :)

 

 

 

 

 

"You know- It’s okay. Not going to be your Doctor anymore, anyways - what’s one day in 365, yeah? It’s a long commute for a day anyways. Especially for a fling. Give my love to poppet, yeah?"

 

"Matt-"

 

The small laugh he lets out is strained even to his own ears. “I’ll see you later. I-uh- I’ll call you later. Take care, Kingston. Love you.”

 

He doesn’t wait for her response, disconnecting the call even before she has a chance to notice the little addition at the end. For some reason, it seemed important that he said it, and yet, some thing he didn’t want her to know. No. Not yet.

 

Not too long ago, they had been working together. He was her Doctor, flirting with her through the day, hearing her laughter fill the silences, counting the crinkles around her eyes as she did so, her hands swatting his away with an affectionate ‘idiot’. The strange babushka dolls she had thought would look great in his office, still adorn his desk. Wistfully tracing a finger along the glass frame of a picture of them, he shakes his head. It  _was_  long ago. Nothing more than a brief fling between two friends. And costars remaining friends after- well,  _after_ , was only a myth.

 

And it was fine. 32. He’s getting older. Should have had more sense than that. She is busy, and her daughter is definitely more important than him being childish. Even when the said daughter is away for a week with her father. Fine, really.

 

He shakes his head, switching off his phone- no point in having such thoughts on his birthday, or any other day. It’s not as if others wouldn’t be there to celebrate with him. They won’t be her, but then no one can be Alex but Alex herself for him. He’ll just have to learn.

But the heart has a treacherous mind of it’s own. His family is the first to wish, a splendid birthday spread to celebrate their boy’s special day, and yet, he finds himself glancing at the door, trying to spy the familiar curls out of the corner of his eyes, his ears strain every few minutes in hopes to hear the soft tones of her favourite song ring out on his phone. A sigh escapes him when the phone chimes to signal a text from anyone else.

 

"That bad, huh?"

 

He doesn’t have the energy to glare at her. With another glance at the red tinted sky, he heaves a sigh, “Shut up, Lor.”

 

"Give her a call at least. May be she doesn’t remember, or something might have happened, or-"

 

Before she can finish her thought, he extends his phone towards her, call log already showing a number of outgoing calls- all to the same number. “She hasn’t picked up one call, Lor. One call. Tell me it isn’t over.”

 

"God, Matty, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t think she would-"

 

"Not a word, Lor. It’s probably my mistake."

 

It stings even worse when his family finally leaves. Entire day away in a wink. When thoughts become unbearable, he turns on the telly, his ears trained on the sound of rain pelting down on the asphalt outside, the strange melody lulling him to sleep.

 

It’s only when a persistent knock echoes through the apartment, creating an odd and frantic rhythm with the buzzing doorbell that he wakes up. Shielding his eyes against the glare, he checks the time on his phone. He ignores the notification showing 7 missed calls, and glares at the time. 3 am.

 

Another, rather loud knock makes him realise the chill around him. Jumping up, he rushes to the door, his eyes widening as the door opens to reveal a completely soaked Alex, shivering in the winter rain, and somehow still managing to save the small candle on the cupcake in her hands from going out.

 

"Do you have any idea how bloody cold it is outside?" stunned into silence, he only watches as a mute spectator as she shoves him aside, barging into his house. Moving straight to the kitchen, she places the cupcake on the counter and pulls out a plate, re-placing the cupcake on it. "Now are you just going to stand there like a moron or are you going to come here and cut this damned cupcake! I have had to change two flights and wait for more than 6 hours on the airport. Not a single cab would agree to come here in this rain-"

 

He follows her to the kitchen, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “Alex, I thought you weren’t going to come. I thought-“

 

His gaze shifts between the cupcake and the woman in front of him as she removes her completely soaked coat, the previously wild curls clinging to her face, a little awed, a little shocked- every bit surprised.

 

"Yes. You thought it was just a stupid fling." He gasps in surprise as she slaps him before pulling him down for a kiss. "Only you would be dumb enough to drop something like that in a conversation and still think it’s just a fling."

 

He barely manages to croak out his first thought, still surprised by the turn of events, “You don’t have a problem with that?”

 

A small, mysterious smile curls at her lips as she once again pulls him down for a kiss, “Happy birthday, darling.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just realised this marks my 50th work on ao3. Thank you all for reading and encouraging me (even though it's all pretty much just a haphazard ramble :P). Thank you!! ^^


End file.
